


继承之日

by TheLunatic



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25297582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLunatic/pseuds/TheLunatic
Relationships: Porco Galliard/Pieck
Kudos: 4





	继承之日

这不是属于他的日子。

波尔克独自一人坐在山坡上，除了马赛尔，没人知道这里。他觉得自己需要一点酒，尽管马赛尔总是说，他还没到可以饮酒的年龄。

——他们谁都没到，但今天大概会有人为他们开一支香槟的。

波尔克不明白自己为什么会输给莱纳，那个吊车尾的，软弱的家伙。他今天一定洋洋得意吧，波尔克握紧拳头狠狠地砸了一下土地。这不公平，他比莱纳优秀得多，显而易见。他说过他要和哥哥一起成为光荣的战士，现在他该怎么回去面对妈妈？她一直都不想让他参与战士选拔，甚至说他不适合做一个战士，她现在是不是可以看他的笑话了？

“这个世界上不公平的事情太多了，所以没办法成为借口。”他忽然想起皮克的话，他已经忘记她是为什么突然说出这么一句的，皮克总是这样，悄无声息地出现在身边，没头没脑地说出一些费解的话。马赛尔说皮克很聪明，可能是我们之中最聪明的，他可不这么觉得……

“波克。”

他被这突如其来的声音吓得差点跳起来。

“吓到你了？”并没有什么抱歉的意思。

“皮克，你……”他皱了皱眉头，黑发的少女已经在他身边的草地坐下，懒洋洋地靠在树干上，和平时别无二致，“我哥让你来找我？”

“虽然我确实问了他，你可能会在哪里……”皮克微微地笑起来，“不是哦，我是自己来的。”

“你来干什么？”波尔克没好气地问，“马莱现在不应该在给你们准备宴会吗？”

太阳渐渐西沉，暮光中的西天一片绚丽晚霞，但波尔克觉得它们格外刺眼。

“你为什么那么生气？”皮克的眼睛静静地望着他，似乎看着什么格外令人费解的事物。

“我没有生气！”

“你肯定在心里骂了莱纳一万遍。”皮克肯定地说。

“关你什么事，皮克，别总是摆出这副什么都知道的模样。”波尔克抬高了一点音量。

“哎呀，在你心里我是这样的吗？”皮克却笑起来，“你就那么想继承一个巨人吗？那么，你想继承哪一个？”

虽然话题转换得似乎有点快，但波尔克还是不假思索地回答：“当然是铠甲。”

“为什么？”

“因为铠甲是最适合战斗的，不是吗？”

“我倒不这样认为呢。论大规模破坏力它比不上超大型巨人，论小规模作战它比不上颚之巨人，铠甲巨人要成为大家的盾，我不觉得波克适合这样的角色呢。”

“哈？”

“波克你啊，像是那种一上战场就会往前冲的类型呢。”

“哼，总之，不管继承什么巨人，我都肯定比莱纳那家伙出色得多。”

“也是，我们可没有挑选巨人的权利，马莱会按照他们的想法分配巨人之力。”

“说起来，你继承了车力巨人吧？”波尔克突然想起来似的，又打量了皮克一眼，“那副尊容和你真不搭呢。”他没有意识到自己话音里的几分打抱不平。

皮克有些意外地笑了：“你觉得我应该继承女巨人吗？”

“车力巨人能有什么用。”波尔克有些替她遗憾，“只能搬运而已。”

“我觉得车力巨人会很有用的。”皮克说。

“那么，继承巨人的感觉……到底如何呢？”波尔克犹豫了一下，还是不情愿地问。

“没什么特别的，就像是，从一场噩梦中醒来。”皮克平静地回答，“不过四足行走的方式还是有点奇怪，我还不是很适应。”

“哈，我真想看到你背着装备跑起来的样子。”

“我们很快就会上战场的。”皮克说，“十三年后，我就会被下一个孩子吃掉。”

波尔克忽然沉默了。

“你们……全都要抛下我吗……”良久，出乎皮克意料地，他忽然低声说。

皮克想，她或许一直把波尔克看得太幼稚了，可他分明又是个小孩子，继承巨人之力不是什么荣耀，而是诅咒，他却只是想着，要和大家继续在一起。

“十三年之后，你再吃掉莱纳，不是也挺好的吗？”皮克说，“那时候，你应该会被任命为战士长吧……到时候可不要像个小孩子一样，波克。”

“我才不是什么小孩子，别总喊那个名字！”

“大人可不会总是大喊大叫哦。”

波尔克语塞，伸手去揪皮克的辫子，但皮克早有防备，抬手扣住了他的手。尽管皮克在战士候补里的稳重冷静一直是出了名的，但最常打架的就是她和波尔克了，阿妮总是嘲讽她对这种无聊的事情乐此不疲，而每次打架之后只有始作俑者波尔克会被教官抓去写检查。好在他们从没有打到进医务室的程度，加上马赛尔的说情，事情也就睁一只眼闭一只眼过去了。

“皮克你啊，太让着波克了。”马赛尔曾笑着对她说，“要是哪天他真的成为战士，这样可不行啊。”

“我不想波克成为战士。”皮克说，“他一点也不适合，他会送命的。”

“但我们踏进这军营，就没法再出去了。”马赛尔轻叹一声。

“皮克，波克就麻烦你照顾了……”那是很久很久以后，马赛尔出发前往帕拉迪岛的前一晚，他对她说的话。

那时候他知不知道，自己再也无法回到故乡？

皮克和波尔克打成一团，从青草柔软的山坡上滚下去，像两只小小的野猫。青草汁液沾上了皮克的面颊，她的头发也散乱成一蓬，波尔克哈哈大笑起来，给她择掉头发里的草秆和碎叶，他很少看到皮克这种狼狈的姿态，他不会说他其实很喜欢看她不像平时一样沉稳冷静的模样。

“我爸爸做了蛋糕，一起去吃吧？”皮克低着头，话音轻快地问。

“哦，是红酒蛋糕吗？你爸爸做得比店里都好吃！”波尔克给她扎好头发，脸上露出快乐的光彩。

“走吧？”

“走吧！”

暮色里他们一起跑下山坡，波尔克已经忘记了自己为什么会独自来到这里。


End file.
